Development of a new type of laryngeal stent is proposed. This implant is intended to provide treatment for chronic laryngeal aspiration, a severe medical condition that kills up to 50,000 patients each year. The current treatments or chronic aspiration are often not effective and can be devastating to the patients and their families. The proposed implant has significant potential to provide an improved method of treatment for chronic aspiration. The initial laryngeal stent design will prevent aspiration by closing off the larynx and redirecting saliva and food to the esophagus. The stent will be designed anatomically so as to seal the area of aspiration, while providing a natural and comfortable fit for the patient. Later designs (phase II) will incorporate a vertical lumen through the stent and a one-way valve system on the superior end. This, when coupled with a tracheal T-tube and external valve (currently commercially available), will allow the patient to regain speech. We propose to optimize (1) the anatomical design of the stent, and (2) the ability of the stent to stop chronic aspiration, so as to firmly establish it's scientific, technical, and commercial feasibility.